One Chance One Choice
by Disneyfreak14
Summary: Sally gets a call from someone in her past that could change her life. She starts to become distant with the town, but especially Lightning. But the question is why? He becomes worried about Sally and needs to figure out why this is happening. Can Lightning fix the problem before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Lightning was looking over some paper work in his office at the racing headquarters. Right now he was in the lead for point if he wanted to win the Piston Cup at the end of the season. This was Lightning's 3rd season and he had already won 2 Piston Cups, but wanted to beat Doc's record of wins in a season. Lightning looked at the time on his desk, 3:38pm. Doc had told him to go get some work done before they went out to practice at 4:30. He was about to sign something for the next race when there was a knock on the door.

Lightning looked up from what he was doing, a little annoyed.

"Come in." Lightning called in a bored voice. It was Mater.

"Hey McQueen, I was wondering if you wanna go ah tractor tipping with me, cause I am kinda bored and no one else wants to go with me."

"No Mater, I can't I have to get some more work done but maybe later, ok?"

"Ok. See ya later." Mater said sadly.

Lightning sighed. He hated to see Mater upset, but he couldn't do anything about it. Lightning looked at at the time again, 3:42. Why does time have to move by so slow? He thought. Then something caught his eye, a picture that was on his desk. It was a picture of him and Sally on their wedding day. He remembered it like it was yesterday. She was beautiful as she came down the aisle to him. Lightning's nerves calmed as he saw Sally, he couldn't even think straight for a while. The only thing that was on his mind was Sally. Lightning sighed again. He still couldn't figure out why she was starting to become distant to him. Yeah she loved him, but why is she becoming like this?

Finally, 4:30 came around and Doc came to get Lightning. Even before Doc could say more than three words Lightning had already zoomed out the door to Willie's Butte for a few reasons. One, he had been in his office for like 5 hours. Two, Lightning had a lot on his mind and need to think about something else. Three, Doc told him that he needed to practice for the upcoming races.

When Doc had gotten out there Lightning had already threw himself into practice. Doc had told him earlier to do 100 laps for a warm up then he would tell Lightning what to do after that. Doc put his crew chief head set on so he could help Lightning around the dirt turn.

"Hey Rookie, nice job on clearing the turn. By the way, what lap are you on?" Doc called over the radio.

"20."Lightning said in a quiet voice.

Doc heard the hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

"You ok, Kid."

"Yeah I am fine."

Doc was not convinced. He could tell that something was going on him the racer but he didn't know exactly what it was, but had a pretty go idea. He had seen Sally acting similar but it was a little worse. She would rarely talk to anyone and when Lightning had asked her something she would quit talking and drive back to her office.

"Kid, I can tell when something is wrong."

"I know, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure?" Doc was still not convinced.

"Yeah"

Lightning was talking to himself and trying to figure out what had happened two weeks ago when Sally had started to become distant. 'W_as it something I did?' 'Or did something happen that I am not aware of and she's not telling me?' _Lightning was so unfocused he didn't heard Doc yelling at him and he ended up in the cactus patch.

"Ow ow ow! That hurt."

"Hey kid you ok?"

"Yeah I am just was zoned out."

"Do you want me to get Mater?"

"Sure."

Doc went into town to find Mater. He was at Flo's V-8 café with the residents and a few tourists.

"Mater, Lightning fell into the cactus patch again. Could you get him out?" Everyone just looked at Doc as if they didn't hear him right, and looks that said, like he fell in the cactus again? Sally looked concerned, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she just left to go to the Cozy Cone. While Doc went to get Mater, Lightning was doing thinking and talking to himself.

'_What did I do? I mean Sally loves. Why wouldn't she, she married me. But did I do something that made her upset and rarely talk to me?'_

'_Was it something someone else said?' Or was it something she heard?  
I don't all I care about is trying to figure out what is going on and fix it. Because if I don't, how knows what could happen between us, and don't want to lose her.'_

Doc heard Lightning whispering to himself as he and Mater. Doc told Mater to be quiet as, got closer to the cactus patch.

"Hey Rookie "was that floatin' like a Cadillac or was that stingin' like a Beamer? I confused."

Lightning jumped slightly cause he didn't hear them roll up.

"Ha ha very Doc." Lightning said flatly.

"Have fun fishin' Mater."

"Doc! I thought you stopped saying movie lines?"

"Hey still funny because you're in same position as you were in the movie."

"Whatever, laugh it up, you say it every time I fall in there." Lightning said as Mater pulled him over the cliff.

"I would too if I said those lines in the movie bud." Mater said while laughing.

Lightning just sighed, knowing that he isn't going to get anywhere with this. He just drove back toward town in silence. Lightning didn't know what he was going to do about Sally, or figure out what was wrong. But he was going to have to figure it out soon before anything bad happens.

_**Hey guys, what's up!**_

_**I know I have not been updating my other story but here is my reason why, my first story is kinda put on hold until I get reviews. **_

_**Pixar owns all recognizable characters. **_

_**But on a happy note, I would love to heard what you think of my new story so, please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Fan Fiction Chapter: 2**

**I know I said that I put my other story on hold, I am probably going to update anyway.**

**This chapter kinda gives you an idea of what happened to Sally, but not the whole thing. That will come in the next chapter. Maybe**

_**Sally's POV**_

It was unbelievable how many times Lightning falls into the cactus patch at Willie's Butte. When Doc came to get Mater, to pull him out, I had to hold back laughter because, one it would have been a little rude for me to laugh at him, even though I do every single time he falls in there. Two, I would have gotten some weird looks from everyone at the café, because I am married to Lightning so yeah. But I had to keep myself from just tearing away from town to go see him. So I just went back to the Cozy Cone to do paper work. My reason for not going to see if Lightning was ok, I haven't really been talking to him for 2 weeks. That's because I got a call from someone who had scared me, which was one of the reasons why I left L.A. I don't know what I am going to do.

_**Flashback – Two Weeks Ago**_

I had just came back to the Cozy cone, from Flo's, from watching Lightning race in Texas. Lightning had won the race and had just called to tell me that he would be back in Radiator Springs in two days. I was looking over some paper work, when I go a phone call.

"Hey Sal." The voice was was all too familiar, the one that scarred me for life.

"Vincent, how did you get my number?" I said slightly horrified.

"One of your friend's from law school gave it to me, but that is nothing you need to worry about or none of your business."

"What do you want?" I asked still scared

"What do I want? I want you."

The line went silent and all I heard was the dial tone. How am I going to explain to Lightning what happened even though I don't know all the details? Never mind I won't tell him at all and possibly not talk to him at all so I don't accidently say anything about this. This is going to be hard not to talk to Lightning.

_**Who is Vincent and how does he know Sally? Why can't Sally tell Lightning anything?**_

_**I will update in a few days. Oh by the way I am just going to update my other story anyway. The beginning is just the back ground information. It will start getting more inserting in a few chapters Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disney Fan Fiction Chapter: 3**

**Here is my third chapter. You will most likely find out more about Vincent, and how he connects with Sally past and how Lightning will react when he finds out what is going on.**

**Now, on with the story.**

_**Sally's POV- present time**_

I was freaking out after Vincent called. I didn't know what to do. He was one of the main reasons why I left California. But I still don't know how to tell Lightning even after two weeks. The thing is, when I was in California, Vincent and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We had dated for almost 2 and half years. After what he did to me when I tried leaving him and not being in relationship at all, is why I don't want to tell Lightning.

_**Flashback – California**_

"Look Vincent I don't want to keep dating. I want to move on with the rest of my life and be free."

"Why, because you want to date someone else?"

"No. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now, because I am really busy with law school."

"You're lying!"

I didn't have enough time to answer. He rammed into me, denting my side and told that if get into another relationship that he would put them in critical condition. That night I left California and broke down in Radiator Springs.

_**End of Flashback. Present time**_

I shuddered. I didn't need all my memories from my past flooding back into my head. I am going to have to tell Lightning sometime soon because if I don't he is going to freak out and possible leave me. I was just about done with paper work for the day when I heard a familiar engine coming toward me. 'I am going to tell him tonight, I just don't know how.' I thought as Lightning rolled into my office.

"Hey Sally, I know that you probably don't want to talk but I have to leave tomorrow for North Carolina and then I will be on the road for about a month. I will be with Mater if you want me." Lightning said as he turned out of my office with sadness in his eyes.

"Lightning, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks.

'That's the first time I heard her voice in three days' Lightning thought.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you tonight about I have been avoiding you."

"Okay, I am ready to listen, like I have been for the past two weeks. I love you Sal."

"Love you too Light."

I saw him smile has he left my office. There is no turning back now. I have to tell him. I just don't want him to get hurt.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Like it? Tell me what you think. Review please.**_


	4. Author's note

Hey peps!

I know that I have not been updating One Chance One Choice that much. I have been really busy and had some family issues. I will try and update soon when I have some time. Maybe within the next two weeks or so. Depending on what is going on in my life. Sorry about that. But will try to get some more work done soon. But in the meantime, if you have any ideas you can PM me. And I will see and or try to put them in the story.


End file.
